


Even Better

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: Malcolm and Gil have been trying to get pregnant for a few months. They're not worried, but Malcolm has an idea for something they should try.Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	Even Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriCeratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Tori. I hope you like it, and I hope you have an amazing birthday!
> 
> (I kept the receipt if you don't. Lol!)
> 
> Shout out to Kate for betaing once again.

It's only been three months.

Three months since Gil and Malcolm decided to try and get pregnant. Neither man is unrealistic; they both understand that it's not likely to happen right away so they’re taking their time and enjoying the process.

A lot.

Frankly, they’re fucking like rabbits.

And sure, they’ve read the study that suggests that having sex less frequently may improve the chances of one of Gil’s swimmers hitting the target when it counts, but they’re really, really enjoying the ‘trying’ part of ‘trying to get pregnant.’

They decided at the beginning that they would give it six months before they really started taking things seriously - monitoring ovulation cycles, planning sex around the fertile windows, consulting a specialist if necessary. Until then, they're taking the approach of having an excessive amount of sex and hoping it takes.

Bright _did_ start taking fertility vitamins as soon as they decided to begin trying, realizing that his body needed more care than he usually afforded it if he was going to be able to keep their child safe for nine whole months. So he took his vitamins and made an effort to eat something other than just licorice. And, more importantly to Gil, he’d stopped rushing headfirst into danger when they were out on a case. He’d finally started calling - and waiting - for back-up when he was chasing after suspects or going into unknown situations.

But aside from those minor changes – though Gil would argue that Malcolm's newfound self-preservation was far from minor – they haven't been actually trying anything unusual.

And so three months in, when they’re still not pregnant (but also not panicking), Malcolm completely surprises Gil with a request over dinner one night.

Well, confusion comes first. Surprise and desire follow shortly thereafter in quick succession.

They’re sitting at the breakfast bar in Malcolm’s apartment, enjoying Gil’s famous Denver egg casserole, talking about their latest case and leads that they need to follow up on, when Malcolm says, “So...I’ve been thinking.”

Gil chuckles, holding back the first response that comes to mind ( _when are you ever not thinking_ ), and asking instead, “Oh yeah? What about?”

Malcolm takes a bite of his food and chews it thoughtfully, and Gil can tell that he’s weighing his words. If he’s honest with himself, it makes him a little nervous. Malcolm isn’t exactly known for filtering his thoughts, especially around Gil, so the fact that he’s choosing his words carefully is… mildly off-putting.

Gil reaches a hand over and gives a light squeeze to Malcolm’s neck, silently letting him know that it’s okay to say whatever is on his mind, whenever he’s ready.

It takes a few minutes, Gil eating one handed while he keeps his other hand still resting warm on Malcolm's neck, grounding and centering them both. Bright mostly pushes his food around his plate but Gil just lets him think without providing any additional distractions. Right when he’s beginning to believe that Bright isn’t going to say anything further, the kid mumbles, “Wolves.”

Gil prides himself on being pretty good at keeping up with the whirlwind that is Malcolm Bright, but every now and then, Bright says something that’s so far out of left field that Gil can't even begin to comprehend what's happening in that beautiful brain of his.

This is one of those times.

"Sorry, kid. You're gonna have to give me a little more than that," Gil says, rubbing his thumb in circles over Malcolm's hair line.

Malcolm drops his fork on his plate then drops his hands to his lap, running his palms up and down his thighs. Gil can tell he's nervous about whatever it is he's about to suggest and wants nothing more than to take away the trepidation. Fortunately, it only takes a moment more before Bright finally explains.

It's not what Gil was expecting.

"When wolves have sex, there's a structure on the male's penis called the bulbus glandis that expands," Malcolm says in the same tone that he uses to deliver a profile, a statement of facts that leads to a specific conclusion. "It serves to lock the penis inside of the female wolf to decrease leakage of semen, therefore increasing the likelihood of conception."

Gil's not really sure what to say to that, but Malcolm seems to be expecting a response, so he settles on, "That's interesting," and hopes that Bright intends on dropping a clue or two as to where this conversation is going. He looks at Bright, trying to convey acceptance and love, even if he can't quite understand what his brilliant mind is implying. After a moment, it seems like some of the nervousness that's been gnawing at Malcolm bleeds off and Gil can't help but mirror the small smile that stretches Malcolm's lips.

Although Gil is overjoyed to see Malcolm's expression shift from anxiety to contentment, he's left feeling more confused than anything else when Malcolm leans in and kisses him, a soft brush of the lips that Malcolm doesn't pull back from when he whispers, "I love you."

Forgetting about the wolves for the time being, Gil tugs Bright in closer, their lips meeting more forcefully this time as he sinks all of his feelings for the kid into that one kiss. Gil's tongue darts out, licking along Malcolm's lips and seeking entrance into his mouth, which Malcolm eagerly grants.

The rest of their food is forgotten as they explore each other’s mouths and Malcolm shifts a hand to Gil's thigh, slowly trailing his fingers up the inseam of Gil's slacks, just enough pressure to tease the sensitive skin beneath the fabric. Gil breaks their kiss with a groan as Malcolm's hand stops where he's trapped in his pants, palming his cock where it's twitching in interest at the sudden change in events.

He hates to admit it, but it takes a few minutes for Gil's mind to catch up with his body, finally remembering that Malcolm had something that he wanted to talk about. Something that involved wolves. And penises. And though Gil is incredibly pleased with where the night seems to be headed, he wants to make sure there's nothing weighing on Malcolm's mind.

Malcolm seems happy to let the whole thing go as he continues to rub his hand over Gil's trapped cock until Gil pulls back and clears his throat.

"So. Wolves?" Gil asks, and Malcolm drops his head to the older man's shoulder.

"It's silly," Malcolm says, the words coming out muffled and quiet as he speaks into Gil's sweater. "I don't know why I even brought it up."

Gil runs his hand up and down Malcolm's back and says, "Tell me anyway?" It's an invitation, both men knowing that Malcolm can talk to Gil if he wants to, but that Gil will let it drop after this if he doesn't.

With a sigh, Malcolm pulls back and turns to face his dinner, now cool on his plate, once again prodding at the food as he says, "I was thinking maybe you could plug me between rounds. Keep all of your come inside of me and just keep filling me. Maybe we'll be more likely to conceive that way?"

Gil's brain abruptly short-circuits, the thought of filling Bright with his seed over and over, of the kid keeping it inside of his body while they cook or sleep or watch a movie, of Bright being thoroughly claimed as Gil's, all of it goes straight to his cock. The blood rushes south so quickly, in fact, that he feels lightheaded and needs to suck in a deep breath to get his bearings. He tightens his hand possessively on Malcolm's neck, only forcing himself to release his grip at Malcolm's quiet hiss, but when he looks up to find Malcolm gazing back at him, pupils blown wide, he tightens his grip again.

Malcolm moans at the pressure on his neck and Gil is reminded just how much the kid has always liked being handled roughly, being claimed. Gil sucks in a deep breath and then yanks Malcolm forward, their lips colliding in a bruising kiss before Gil pulls back and starts nibbling and sucking down Malcolm's jaw until he gets to the sensitive skin just behind his ear.

Using his teeth to tug on Malcolm's earlobe and then lick a stripe up the rim of his ear, Gil finally growls, low and ominous, "I'm gonna fill you so full, kid. Pump it into you so much that your belly expands like you're already carrying my child."

Gil feels Malcolm's full body shudder beneath his hand where he's gripping him tight and holding him close, and Malcolm lets loose the neediest fucking moan that Gil has ever heard.

Gil tugs Malcolm off the barstool and tucks him between his spread knees, making quick work of Malcolm's button and fly before hastily shoving his pants and briefs down to his thighs.

Malcolm's breath speeds up each time Gil manhandles him or treats him roughly, so Gil wraps a strong hand around his cock and starts stroking, his grip just this side of too firm. The way Malcolm writhes and moans in front of him is causing the low heat that's pooling in Gil's gut to bubble into an intense blaze, his own cock twitching its interest, and he knows he's not going to last long this first time; he's already primed and ready to blow and he hasn't even gotten his pants off yet.

Keeping a steady pace as he pumps Malcolm's cock, he leans in and takes Bright's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make Malcolm whimper and then sucking it into his mouth, running his tongue over the tender flesh. He repeats the movement then speaks up against Malcolm's mouth, the words swallowed by Malcolm's panting breaths, "I'm not gonna last long. I'm ready to fill you up already."

"Fuck," Malcolm cries, hips bucking into Gil's hold as his hands shoot up to claw at Gil's shoulders. "Yes. Please."

Before Malcolm has even finished the thought, Gil springs up from his chair, abruptly releasing Malcolm's cock so he can grab the kid by the shoulders and spin him to face the breakfast bar.

Malcolm's surprised "Oh!" quickly morphs into a low groan and Gil plants a strong hand between Malcolm's shoulder blades to push his upper body against the countertop and then hold him down.

"Stay put, kid," Gil orders while he slides his hand down Malcolm's spine, inwardly cursing himself for not having removed his shirt first, but too eager to sink into Malcolm's tight heat to remedy it now. His hand reaches Malcolm's tailbone and he slips it under Malcolm's shirt, rubbing back up over his heated skin, fingers tracing the knobs of his spine. While Malcolm is distracted by Gil's touch, Gil drops down to his knees and slides his hands to Malcolm's asscheeks, spreading them apart and flicking his tongue out before Malcolm can realize what's happening.

The way Malcolm's body jerks when Gil's tongue makes contact with his rim has Gil moaning and shoving his tongue harder against Malcolm's hole, letting his saliva pool against the tight ring of muscle. He massages it with his tongue until he can breach Malcolm's body, licking into him with a single minded focus that leaves Malcolm's legs shaking as his hands grasp for purchase on the countertop.

"Gil please," Malcolm calls out, "Fuck me. Fill me. I'm ready."

Although Gil would normally take his time, would normally be happy to spend hours lapping and sucking at Malcolm's rim and licking into his body as deeply as he possibly can, right now, he's aching for it as much as Malcolm.

Gil licks one last stripe over Malcolm's hole before he uses the stool beside him to pull himself to his feet.

"I want you to stay right where you are, baby," Gil says, dipping his thumb into Malcolm's loosened hole. "Wait for me just like that, with your beautiful hole twitching and waiting for my cock."

Bright is basically an incoherent mess of moans and hisses at this point, but Gil watches him nod his head vigorously and smiles at the display of eagerness. He pumps his thumb in a few more times then pulls out, and leaves Bright bent over and wanting while he jogs over to the bedroom to grab the lube and a plug. When he returns, Bright is slowly rolling his hips but otherwise stayed exactly where Gil left him.

"So good for me, baby," Gil murmurs as he steps up next to Malcolm, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek and run a hand through his hair. A slow smile spreads over Gil's face as Malcolm's eyes flutter shut, whether from the praise or the touch, Gil isn't sure. He continues to card a hand through Bright's hair as he says, "Gonna fuck you now, Bright. Hard and fast so I can fill you full of my come and then plug you up."

"Oh, God. Yes. Gil, fuck me hard." Malcolm huffs, leaning into the touch, his head following Gil's hand when he finally pulls it away.

Gil makes quick work of his pants and boxers, pulling them down just low enough that he can slide his cock free of it's confines. He pours some lube in his hand and gives himself a few perfunctory pumps before dropping his fingers to Malcolm's hole and slicking him up, too. He's two fingers deep inside of Malcolm, about to slip in a third, when the kid calls out for him to stop.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he calls out and Gil's fingers freeze in place. The fear that he pressed too hard too fast feels like a bucket of ice water has just been dumped on him. Right before he has a chance to truly panic, Malcolm moans and clarifies as he rhythmically clenches his muscles around Gil's fingers.

"Don't prep me too much. I want to feel you." Malcolm starts to rock back and forth, searching for friction where Gil has suddenly stopped moving his fingers. Gil blows out a sigh of relief, knowing that he hadn't inadvertently hurt Malcolm, and twists his fingers to give Malcolm pressure right where he needs it.

"Fuck! Gil!" Malcolm shouts and jerks as Gil rubs firmly over the small bundle of nerves that sets Malcolm on fire.

"That's the plan, kid," Gil says under his breath, tapping out a quick beat before pulling his fingers out and nudging his lightly stretched hole with the head of his cock. He waits just a second, giving Malcolm a chance to change his mind before he slowly pushes in.

"Christ, you're so tight," Gil moans as he pushes inch after inch of his throbbing cock into the tight channel. He pauses as Malcolm tenses around him, waiting until he feels him force the muscles to relax before he presses in further, all the way until he bottoms out. Malcolm is so tight that it's almost hard to move, a delicious pressure encasing his cock and he knows that he really isn't going to last long at all.

While he waits for Malcolm to adjust to the stretch in his ass, Gil reaches around him to grab hold of Malcolm's cock with his lube-slicked hand and starts to jerk him off, setting a quick pace right away; he wants Malcolm to come first, which means it has to happen soon.

"Nnngh," Malcolm moans as he starts to rock back and forth in tiny, abortive movements, alternating between fucking into Gil's fist and impaling himself on the hard cock stuffed in his ass. When Gil is sure that Malcolm has adjusted, when he really begins to fuck himself on Gil's length, Gil snaps his hips forward hard, drawing a sharp gasp from the man beneath him.

He wastes no time, setting a punishing pace as he slams into Malcolm over and over, Malcolm's body sliding back and forth over the polished countertop, all while Gil keeps fisting Malcolm's cock, hard and fast, just like he promised. It doesn't take long ( _Thank Christ_ , Gil thinks to himself), until Malcolm's body begins to tense, the muscles across his back pulling taut as the muscles inside begin to spasm. When Malcolm throws his head back with a shout, Gil thrusts even harder, fucking him through his orgasm as a wet heat coats his hand. He keeps stroking until Malcolm is hissing with oversensitivity, only then pulling his hand away and moving to grip both of his hips with his hands, smearing the lube and come into Malcolm's skin. He uses the new leverage to pull Malcolm back hard with every thrust, skin slapping obscenely in the quiet space, only drowned out by Malcolm's mewling whines and Gil's rough breaths as he uses all his strength to fuck the willing body beneath him.

It's only a few minutes before his pace begins to falter and he can feel his own orgasm building steam. When he happens to glance over at the stool beside him and sees the thick black plug that's sitting there, waiting to hold his release inside his lover, it's the extra push he needs and he explodes inside Malcolm with a curse and a moan.

He pumps his hips as he comes, slowing the pace but still letting Malcolm's inner walls milk every drop from his cock. When he's finally spent, he collapses over Malcolm's back, taking a few minutes to bask in their combined release and work to catch his breath, pressing mindless kisses to whatever part of Malcolm he can reach.

When his breathing has settled enough, he stands up straight and reaches for the plug. "Are you ready to be plugged up?" he asks.

"Mmm… yes, please," Malcolm says dreamily. Gil grabs the plug and carefully pulls himself out, rubbing Malcolm's lower back as he feels him wince. A string of his spend trickles out as his cock is fully released, and Gil catches it with his thumb, pushing it back inside of Malcolm's body before he presses the plug up against his hole, sliding just the tip in to keep anything from dribbling out, and rocking it up and down, making Malcolm squirm at the pressure on his puffy and sensitive rim. When Malcolm is bucking against the touch, Gil finally shows some mercy and presses it all the way in, running his finger around the base where it nestles firmly between Malcolm's cheeks.

"Oh baby, you look so beautiful like this. Holding my come inside of you, ready and waiting for more," Gil praises as he pulls Malcolm up and wraps him in his arms, peppering his face with kisses as he holds him tight. "Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie?"

Malcolm is so relaxed in Gil's arms that he's a little concerned that he may have fallen asleep, but an affirmative hum let's him know that Malcolm is still with him. Gil walks him over to the couch and gets him settled while he heads to the bathroom to clean himself up and grab a warm washcloth with which to wipe Malcolm down. By the time he comes back, Malcolm has cued up a movie and is waiting patiently, sitting still while Gil wipes him down and tucks him away before sitting next to him and letting Bright curl up against his side. Gil runs his hand through Malcolm's hair as the movie begins, lightly massaging his scalp as they're introduced to an intriguing cast of characters.

The movie Malcolm picked is a psychological thriller, and Gil is absorbed by the storyline until suddenly, about an hour and a half into the movie, a random train of thought somehow leads him to remember that Malcolm is sitting next to him with his seed deep inside him. Gil tries to push the thought away, tries to bring his focus back on the movie that's playing out in front of them, but he finds himself unable to ignore just how much it turns him on. He rolls his eyes at how stereotypically Male that is, essentially marking his territory, but he'd long ago come to terms with his possessive feelings about Bright and no longer fights against them. He wants nothing more than to show the rest of the world that Malcolm Bright is his, and this little experiment of Bright's plays directly to that urge.

He shifts how he's sitting a couple of times in the course of the next ten minutes as his pants become uncomfortably tight. He's honestly trying to finish the movie, to let Bright finish the movie, but soon he's so turned on by thoughts of Bright filled to bursting with his come that he has to palm himself through his pants just to get a little relief.

Malcolm chuckles where he's pressed against Gil's chest and then reaches forward to grab the remote off the coffee table, pausing the movie and tossing the remote back down.

"It's not exactly a sexy movie," Malcolm smirks, eyes dropping to the tent in Gil's trousers, "so what could have _possibly_ gotten you so worked up, I wonder?" Malcolm runs his hand up and down Gil's thigh as he asks with wide, innocent eyes.

Gil shakes his head, fighting the smile that's tugging at the corners of his mouth as he says, "You little shit, you know exactly what's gotten me so worked up."

Malcolm gives him his best _who me?_ look and inquires, "Might it have something to do with the fact that I'm sitting here beside you, loose and sloppy and awaiting your next load?"

The way he says it, the way it makes it so easy to picture in Gil's head, is enough to make Gil growl and tug Malcolm closer, dragging him in for a filthy kiss.

"Naked," Gil manages to grunt out. "Now."

Both men rise to their feet and hurriedly undress until they're standing in a pile of discarded clothes. Gil's eyes drift over Malcolm's body, drinking in his toned muscles and creamy skin, dropping lower to note that Gil isn't the only one that had taken a renewed interest in what was happening. Malcolm is already hard and flushed and standing at full attention, and Gil wants a taste.

He takes a half step forward and slowly lowers himself to his knees, all while keeping eye contact with Malcolm, watching his eyes grow wide and hearing his breath catch as Gil sinks down—thankfully into a pile of clothes, because the hardwood would be murder on his knees.

He takes his time tasting Malcolm, small licks and gentle kisses starting at the head of his cock before moving lower, kissing all the way to the base and then running his tongue along the entire length back to the tip. He reaches between Malcolm's legs, feeling for the base of the plug and tracing a finger around the edge as he envelopes Malcolm's cock in the heat of his mouth. He bobs his head a few times before he applies pressure to the base of the plug, pushing it a little further into Malcolm's body and causing him to buck into his mouth with a moan, cock hitting the back of Gil's throat and making him gag.

"Fuck, Gil. I'm sorry," Malcolm says as he pulls back, but Gil just leans in and licks into the slit of his cock, pumping his hand over the shaft as he looks up into apologetic eyes.

"With how often I fuck your face, kid, it's only fair that I get a taste of how it feels," Gil brushes off the unnecessary apology with a chuckle. "Not entirely sure why you like it so much, but I'm certainly not gonna complain."

Malcolm smiles down at Gil, "I like surrendering myself for your pleasure, giving you control of my body. Well, that and I love the feel of your thick cock sliding into my throat."

"Jesus," Gil breathes out at the unexpected image of holding Malcolm in place while he fucks his face. He twirls his tongue one last time over the head of Malcolm's cock then hauls himself onto the couch, tugging at Malcolm until he's straddling Gil's lap, facing away from him.

"As much as I'd like to choke you with my cock right now, we have other plans tonight, remember?" Gil asks, twisting the plug as a reminder, as if Bright could have possibly forgotten. He starts teasingly plucking at the plug, just enough to tug at Malcolm's rim but not slip free.

Malcolm is already rolling his hips and panting, but tries to form a coherent sentence as he says, "Wait, I don't want your come to slip out," clearly concerned about how gravity will affect things in their current position.

"Baby, you're not gonna be empty long enough to spill a drop," Gil murmurs as he swiftly pulls out the plug and replaces it immediately with his cock, spearing up into Malcolm and savouring the howl that pushes past Malcolm's lips. Gil sets the plug on the couch beside them and brings his hands to Malcolm's hips, sliding them up Malcom's sides and back down as Malcolm adjusts.

It only takes a few seconds and then Malcolm starts a slow ride, raising and lowering himself on Gil's cock, and Gil can feel that Malcolm is keeping a constant contraction in his inner muscles, trying to keep Gil's come from dribbling out.

For his part, Gil is more than happy to let Malcolm take the lead this time, keeping a firm grip on his hips for balance only, letting Malcolm set the pace as he rides Gil. The quiet sighs that Malcolm can't seem to contain soon turn to something needier as Malcolm ups the pace until, finally, he's bouncing hard in Gil's lap.

"Gil, please," Malcolm pleads after several minutes of setting a harsh pace, Gil's cock battering into him on every drop into his lap, and Gil can feel the tremble in the kid's legs where they're pressed snug against the outside of Gil's thighs. "I'm so close."

Gil slides his hands forwards from their tight grip on Bright's hips, one hand wrapping over Malcolm's cock where it's bouncing in time with his movements, the other coming to rest over Malcolm's abdomen. Gil uses Bright's momentum to let him pump his cock into the loose fist Gil has wrapped around him, but presses a little more firmly against his belly.

"I'm gonna fill you so full, Bright. So full that I'm going to feel it right here," Gil punctuates his words by rubbing a circle over Malcolm's stomach, "when your belly gets distended from all of the come that I keep shooting inside of you." He can feel the jolt that runs through Malcolm at his words and starts to understand just how deeply Malcolm wants to be claimed as Gil's. It fills him with a warmth that has nothing to do with the tight heat around his cock and he decides then and there that a trip to the jewelry store needs to happen sooner rather than later. The thought of slipping a ring onto Malcolm's finger and letting the world see that they belong to one another is almost enough to push him over the edge. He's breathless as he tries to coax Malcolm's orgasm out of him first. "Gonna get you so full that when I push into your ass, it squelches out around my cock because you can't hold a single drop more. And then I'm going to empty into you again. And again. And again."

Gil keeps his hands working on Malcolm's body and smiles as he feels Malcolm come, arching his back as he clamps down on Gil's cock and suddenly Gil really is shooting his load into Malcolm's body as the two of them ride out their orgasms together. When they're both spent, Gil pulls Malcolm back so his back is flush against Gil's chest while they catch their breath. Gil would be happy to stay like that for a while but Malcolm soon leans forward and says, "Plug."

Gil laughs at the seriousness of the request but does as he's told, quickly sliding the plug in place as soon as his softening cock has pulled free. Once he's stopped up, Gil shifts Malcolm around so that he's still straddling him, but facing him this time, so they can kiss lazily as Gil's hands roam over Malcolm's body.

"God, I love you so much," Gil whispers when they break for breath.

He feels the smile stretch across Malcolm's lips as he brings their mouths together once again, "I love you, too."

Eventually the come on Malcolm's stomach begins to cool and dry and they decide a shower is in order before heading to bed for the night. It's not terribly late, but two rounds of mindblowing sex after a long week of tracking a killer is enough to wipe them both out. By the time they're dried off and heading to bed, Gil is exhausted and barely manages to strap Malcolm's hand into the single restraint he still keeps on at night and pull him snug against his body before he's drifting off into sleep.

He sleeps like the dead, and assumes Malcolm must've too, since there were no night terrors that left him screaming into the darkness. Gil is slow to swim to consciousness, and before his eyes even open, Malcolm whispers, "Good morning," and Gil feels a soft hand sliding down his chest, over his stomach and down to stroke his flaccid cock.

"You're insatiable," Gil mutters, voice cracking with lack of use. He blinks his eyes open to find Malcolm's head propped on his chest, hair a sleep-mussed riot but otherwise looking surprisingly well rested. Gil thinks he looks especially beautiful as the morning sun filters through the window and lights him up in a golden glow that softens his features leaves him looking healthy and content in a way that is still unusual, despite the progress he's made in dealing with his past traumas.

"And yet you still fall into my bed most nights," Malcolm smiles brightly at him, his hand pumping a little faster as Gil's body begins to respond to the proceedings.

Body still lax and loose from sleep, Gil's head tips back and he lets his eyes slip shut with a groan, relaxing into Malcolm's touch as he says, "We should make it every night."

Gil opens his eyes when Malcolm's hand freezes mid-stroke and he's met with wide eyes that are clearly asking if he's serious.

"We talked about moving in together before the baby comes," Gil says, testing the waters, "but why wait?" It's true that Gil spends more nights at Malcolm's than not, but they haven't really delved into the logistics of moving in together. They agreed to move in before the baby is born, but it could be months before Malcolm even gets pregnant and then they'll have nine months to make a decision. But Gil is tired of waiting. Tired of lonely nights alone at his place in a bed that feels too big without Malcolm in it. The urge to ask the man on his chest to marry him right now, ring be damned, is almost overwhelming. But he wants to do it right, so for now he'll settle for asking him if he wants to live together.

"What do you think of moving in together now?" Gil asks, running his fingers along Malcolm's arm from where his head rests on his hand beneath his chin, down to his elbow and back again. "Your place, my place, somewhere new, it doesn't matter to me."

Malcolm's silence has something inside of Gil's chest twinging until Malcolm whispers, "Yes," and smiles at him so widely that Gil's heart gives an entirely different kind of twinge, something that closely resembles a flutter, though he'd never admit it.

Gil shimmies down to wrap Malcolm in his arms, kissing as best they can around the blinding smiles cracking their faces, ignoring the way their teeth bump when their smiles get too wide. It's not long, though, before things get heated and hands start roaming, hips start rocking.

"Can I take you again, Bright? Fill you to the brim?" Gil asks as their cocks rub against each other. The way Malcolm bucks against him is driving him mad with need. Every time the tip of Bright's cock catches on his glans, Gil feels the overwhelming urge to push inside of him, to feel Malcolm's rim catching him in just the same spot

In response, Malcolm rolls onto his back, pulling Gil along with him so that he's sprawled half on top of the kid, his thickening cock nudging into Malcolm's hip. As he looks down at Malcolm with the morning light illuminating his skin, Gil is flooded with love for the man that completely changed his life, not once, but twice. Not only is he the reason that he's alive - saving him from what would have been a certain and painful death at the hands of The Surgeon - but he's also the reason that he's _living_. After Jackie passed, Gil spent far too long just going through the motions. Life lost its meaning when he lost her. But then there was Malcolm. Malcolm, who brought joy back into his life and made him want to start existing again.

Gil plants one hand beside Malcolm's head and leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth as he shifts himself between Malcolm's legs. "I love you so much," he says as his hand drifts down Malcolm's body, skirting past his cock where it's lying heavy and flushed against his belly, and dipping lower to finger the base of the plug, tracing circles around and around the edge and feeling Malcolm's muscle twitch at the touch.

"I want to take my time, this round, savour how you feel around me. Is that okay?" Gil asks as he pulls the plug out and nudges his cock against Malcolm's hole, slipping just the head past the ring of muscle before stopping and waiting for a response. He tosses the plug on the night stand and then plants his forearm on the bed between Malcolm's side and arm, sliding up to slip beneath Malcolm's shoulder to hold him closer. He's starting to feel like he can never get close enough.

Malcolm lifts his hands to Gil's arms, skimming up and down, trailing his fingertips along flexed muscles as he lifts his head to brush his lips lightly over Gil's. "Yes. Go slow. Make it last. I want you inside of me all day." Malcolm flops back down against the pillows, making it clear that Gil is in complete control, that he's going to let Gil set the pace and take his time, let Gil take him apart bit by bit and trust him to put him back together at the end.

Gil is slow to push in, letting himself feel how Bright's rim squeezes around every single inch of his cock as he buries himself inside. Let's himself feel the spend of his last two orgasms as it coats his cock, sloppy and warm inside of Malcolm's body. When he finally bottoms out, he leans in to kiss Malcolm, his tongue starting a leisurely exploration of the man's mouth as he stays still and enjoys the heat around his cock. Malcolm brings one hand up to card through Gil's hair as they kiss, the fingers against his scalp causing a pleasant tingling that travels down his body and leaves him rocking his hips ever so slightly. The small movement has both men huffing out a pleased breath and Gil finally starts moving in earnest.

He pulls back just a couple of inches before pushing back in, pressing a kiss to Malcolm's jaw as he does. Pulls back, pushes in, kisses Malcolm's temple. Pulls back, pushes in, kisses one of Malcolm's eyelids.

He keeps the pace unhurried and gentle, showering Malcolm with kisses for what feels like years as they join their bodies as closely as they can. The frenzied pace of last night's couplings has bled away and left them wanting nothing more than to enjoy each other's bodies for as long as they possibly can.

It's not until Gil eventually has to shift his position, his arms beginning to shake under the strain of holding himself up for so long, that an element of urgency finally makes itself known. Still buried deep within Malcolm, Gil gets his knees beneath him, keeping his legs spread wide in order to stay low enough to not slip out. He grabs a pillow and lifts Malcolm's hips, sliding it beneath him, before Gil straightens up.

He runs his hands up and down Malcolm's thighs from knee to hip as he takes in the body below him, legs splayed wide over Gil's own thighs, looking relaxed and completely at ease putting himself in Gil's hands.

"Hands above your head, kid. Grip the mattress if you have to," Gil says as he starts slowly bucking his hips. "I want you to come on my dick, untouched."

"Fuuuuck," Malcolm moans, raising his hands above his head and gripping the edge of the mattress as instructed. He's come untouched before, so they both know that it's possible, but it's far from a common occurrence. Usually he needs a hand - his own or Gil's - to help push him over the edge.

But Gil knows that Malcolm can do it today.

Gil finally starts to pick up the pace a little, torn between watching where his cock is disappearing into Malcolm's body and watching the kid's face as his mouth goes slack and his eyes flutter shut, pleasure washing over his features as Gil spears into him.

The longer they go, the faster Gil starts to thrust, his own need taking over and pushing him to drive in harder and faster until he has to drag Malcolm a little further into his lap so he can really start pounding into his tight hole. He's holding onto Malcolm's hips so hard that he's sure it's going to leave bruises, and fuck if the thought of leaving his fingerprints on Malcolm's body for days to come doesn't have him pistoning even harder into the kid.

It's not long before he's thrusting so hard that it's forcing Malcolm's breaths out in sharp exhales, broken only by whimpers as he gets closer and closer to orgasm, but can't quite tip over the edge, even as Gil adjusts to hit his prostate with every thrust. Gil drinks in the noises that he's pushing out of Malcolm but wants more, wants to hear him come.

He has to slow his pace in order to catch his breath, but he knows what Malcolm needs in order to finally break through. "Fuck, city boy, you're so perfect for me. Opening up for me like this, letting me use your body just how I want to." Gil smiles down as Malcolm's back arches at the praise. "You're still so tight around me. Even after being plugged up all night you still feel so perfect around my cock."

Now that Gil's not pumping into him quite so hard, he's able to let go of the bruising grip on his hips and start running his hands over Malcolm's body, running down his thighs and over his calves, rounding to his shins and back up, careful to avoid his leaking cock as he moves up his belly, finally stopping as his fingertips just graze Malcolm's nipples. All the while he continues pumping his hips, still hitting Malcolm's prostate every few thrusts as evidenced by the cries of pleasure that are falling from Malcolm's lips.

He slowly slides his hands back to Malcolm's stomach and presses down with his fingertips. "I think I can feel myself here," he says reverently, "feel my cock inside of you. Feel my come from yesterday swimming inside of you. You're doing so well, keeping me inside of you, baby." He kneads Malcolm's belly lightly as he fucks into him. He can tell Bright is close by the way his body is pulling tight and his breath is starting to stutter. Gil knows he just needs a tiny little nudge. "Gonna put a baby in you," he growls.

He's not at all surprised when it sends Malcolm careening into orgasm, his cock spurting hot ropes of come over his stomach and chest, but his own orgasm sneaks up and takes him completely unaware. His hips stutter as Malcolm's scream of ecstacy compliments Gil's low groan in a symphony of pleasure.

Gil collapses on top of Malcolm, barely catching himself on a forearm to keep from crushing him. He manages a few heaving breaths before he moves to pull back, but Malcolm wraps his arms around Gil's neck, tugging him closer and refusing to let go. "Stay inside of me," he breathes against Gil's ear. "As long as you can."

Gil hums his agreement and relaxes against Malcolm, their sweaty bodies cooling where they lay, Malcolm's come drying between them and sticking them together. As Gil feels himself begin to soften, he knows he'll be slipping out of Malcolm soon and doesn't even try to fight the chuckle that's working his way up from deep in his belly. Malcolm shifts beneath him, turning his head with an amused but bewildered expression on his face.

"I think I'm going to have to make a donation to the Wolf Conservation Center as thanks for giving you this idea." Gil says around a fit of laughter and feels Malcolm's answering laugh shake through his frame before he hears it.

***

Two months later

Gil's had a long day of meetings with the brass and breathes out a sigh of relief as he steps into their apartment, shrugging off his frustrations along with his jacket.

Their apartment.

It still makes him smile. Within two weeks of deciding to move in together, Gil's things were moved into the loft and his house was on the market. It was less than that before there was a ring on Malcolm's finger and plans for a spring wedding. Neither man had looked back since.

The smell of fresh baking causes him to pause as he toes his shoes off by the door, looking over to the kitchen through the banister leading upstairs. He can just make out Malcolm, his back towards Gil as he leans over the kitchen counter, busy with something that Gil can't see. Gil's eyebrows shoot up for a moment before he can school his expression into something that looks less like shock. Malcolm isn't exactly known for his finesse in the kitchen.

He makes his way over, calling out just in case Malcolm didn't hear him come in. "Hey baby, what's cooking?" He pulls out a barstool and sits down, not wanting to get in the way of Malcolm's kitchen activities.

"Funny you should ask," Malcolm says over his shoulder, still facing away from Gil, his body blocking Gil's view of whatever it is he's doing, though the sheer amount of flour coating both the kitchen and his fiance gives him a pretty good clue that he's been baking up a storm.

After a few more seconds Malcolm turns around, freshly baked cake on a platter between his hands and a blinding smile on his face.

"I baked this for you," he says placing the cake in front of Gil, but before Gil even has a chance to look down Malcolm laughs and adds, "I've also got a bun in the oven."

Gil blinks rapidly at Malcolm then looks down at the cake. In what is possibly the worst icing job he's ever seen, 'congratulations daddy' shimmers up at him like a flashing neon sign.

A slow smile spreads over Gil's face, soon matching Malcolm's in intensity as he jumps to his feet and wraps Malcolm in his arms, spinning them around and letting the joy wash over him.

"Are you sure?" Gil asks breathlessly when they finally stop.

"Yep. Doctor confirmed it today. We're gonna be daddies," Malcolm beams.

Gil leans down and kisses Malcolm with everything he has. Life, somehow, just managed to get even better.


End file.
